


Forgiveness

by Project896



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erik Lehnsherr Angst, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier Feels, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Why Erik really left Charles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 24





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot, I mean very short.

Raven looks at herself at her reflection, today.. Today was Charles's birthday, glad she didn't leave when Charles told her to. She puts on her shoes and finally gets out, Hank nods and smiles as she exits the room. She was honestly excited to visit him, he'd be turning 31 today! She snickers. Her brother has grown old. 

"ready?" Hank takes her picnic basket and puts it the bunker.

"always" she grins. 

When they arrive they settled down beside his tomb. Charles Francis Xavier, 1932-1962. Raven looks over the tomb, the words stay hopeful carved to it. That's when she notices something shiny beside the tomb. She almost gasp when she saw it, "he came..." Raven grins widely. 

"pardon?" Hank turns his attention away from setting the plates, "who?". Raven points, not wanting to move it.

The shiny metal helmet laid beside the tomb, the helmet Erik wore.

*

Erik looks out the window, after visiting Charles he finally felt it, he finally felt grieve. He felt his heart clench just thinking of his old friend, his only friend.. And he killed him. 

Erik sat down by a chair and couldn't help but let a tear slip down his cheek and for once in his entire life he allowed himself to weep, he allowed him to sob. He covered his face, why was he like this? He's only known Charles for months and yet.. 

He wipes the tears with the back of his hand, feeling slightly ashamed. His whole body trembles as he takes out the bullet out of his pocket. He stares at it, eyes bloodshot red. This was all his fault. He should've have just listened to Charles, maybe then he'd be here beside him playing chess. Maybe he would have been here changing the world, Charles was full of hope. He gave Erik hope, and he left with it. Now the world would just go by as if they didn't just lose the most important person for the future. And it was all his fault.

*

Erik sits up aggressively, his eyes snapping open. He felt the wet of his cheek as he rubbed his eyes, finally remembering where he was, Charles. The bullet pierced Charles, Charles was still unconscious. Erik looks at Charles's calm face. Erik wiped his tears quickly. Right. He's awake, Charles is okay, at least he will be. Charles is infront of him laying uncounisous, 

It will be alright. Erik thinks standing up, ignoring his shaking hands as he let go of Charles's that he'd been holding. Without me you will be safe.


End file.
